


Brittany's Girls

by Anonymous



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harem, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, F/F, G!P, Glee Prompt Meme, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2019-11-13 12:02:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18031376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Prompt: G!P!Brittany owns a high-class strip club and sleeps with her employees, Santana and Quinn being her favorites.She has an office overlooking the main stage with blacked out mirrors and soundproofed walls that she uses to fuck the strippers during their breaks or after their shifts.Rachel applies to the club to help pay for her NYADA bills and Brittany is instantly smitten and tries to seduce her after she hires her.Rachel is hesitant at first, knowing how many girls go up to visit their boss when they're not on the stage but eventually falls for her charms.Want: Sex throughout a typical day and night-slight jealousy from Quinn and Santana, but overall they're ok with the arrangement-girls giving her head getting "relieved" by other girls and going back to their shifts-very public sex in the office while the club is most packed while no one can hear or see them-possible analDNW: Noncon, or Dubcon, like sex-for-job type stuff





	1. Chapter 1

She spotted the bartender in the corner, juggling a pair of cocktail shakers with ease, all the while flirting with lonely singles not yet tipsy enough to request a dance. Her pearly skin and raven black hair glowed under the club’s fluorescents.  
Watching her curvy form move back and forth and her stunning smile and dimpled chin made Rachel wonder why she wasn’t working on the other side of the bar. But then again, she hadn’t had the chance to taste her cocktails.  
Rachel found a gap in the line of patrons and tried to signal the bartender’s attention. Rather than wait ages as she was used to, the struggling actor was spotted immediately, the slightly taller brunette sliding into her view.

“Hey, gorgeous,” the porcelain skinned brunette said, polishing the sleek metallic surface of the bar with a microfiber cloth. “First-timer, huh? We got a menu if you want but we got a little tradition here. See, I guess your favorite drink and if I’m wrong you get that drink and your actual favorite drink for free.” The darker brunette blushed at the nickname and nervously pushed back a lock of hair behind her ear.

“Uhm, w-wow, that sounds too good to be true,” Rachel said, cursing herself for making small talk to the sleekly dressed bartender with a fishtail tightened without a hair out of place.

“Well the truth is,” the slightly taller woman said leaning in as though to whisper it in her ear, “I’m never wrong.” Rachel laughed, and the tension in her shoulders lifted.

“Well the truth is I’m actually here for an interview,” she said, finally summoning the courage. “I was told to meet the manager, is he here?”

“Oh, OK,” the bartender said, masking her surprise with a comforting tone. “Well in that case the boss is upstairs, the door is behind that platform over there, well one of the doors anyway.”

She motioned a patron for another moment and looked back at the darker brunette with a toothy smile.

“Crap, so rude of me, the name’s Dani by the way,” Dani said, reaching over to shake her hand. “See me after you meet the boss and I’ll get you that drink, on the house. And make sure you knock when you get to the office, like rule 'numero uno' for guests."

Rachel thanked her, sincerely for the warmth of her words, and headed towards the door. Along the way she passed the stage, vibrant plasma lights wrapped around the platforms. She saw the few dancers performing in the powerful plasma lights out of the corner of her eye, far too nervous to stare openly. If she had, she would have seen those open, interested stares looking back.  
The stairway access was open and she walked up the stairs one step at a time, her nerves returning with full force looking up at the door to the office.  
Stepping up to the door, Rachel remembered the advice Dani gave her and knocked. Her first attempt was pitiful, so she knocked again this time harder and the door, slightly ajar flew open, much to her horror.  
Even worse was the slamming sound made when the door met the clearly ineffective door stop, announcing her presence for the room’s occupants.

“Oh my god, I am s-so s-sorry, sir, I-!” Her apology petered out as she took in the room. The curious blue eyes that met hers were not those of a sir.

Inside the spacious office was a love-seat, a few plush chairs and the desk at the end in front of a massive window nook of see-through glass, overlooking the club, something Rachel hadn’t noticed from below. And behind the desk was the owner of those bright blue eyes, reclining in her sleek executive chair with her hands behind her head, carefree, more than that even. The tall striking blonde appraised her for a moment before giving her a disarming smile that lit up the room.

“Hiya!” She said, her juvenile tone throwing the petite brunette off even more.

“I- I’m so s-sorry, ma’am, I- I just meant to knock, just knock on the door that’s it!”

“Whoa, cool, it's cool, no worries!” The blonde said, putting her hands out in a calming gesture. “Like totally cool, really, I can’t tell you how many times I leave that door open. It's totally not your fault, I swear!”

Her words were surprisingly effective, and Rachel calmed down enough to step into the room.

“Uhm, is the- uh, the manager available?” She said standing in front of the desk with her hands, gazing at the bright-eyed blonde without noticing her casual business wear or that faint, wet sound. “I was told to meet him here, knock the door- uhm, I suppose that means he’s out at the moment?”

Secretary was the first idea in Rachel’s head as to who this bright-eyed woman was, but she dismissed that right away for another, stripper. Who else but the boss’s favorite stripper could lounge around his office like she owned the place, and this one was stunning enough to warrant his or anyone’s attention.

“Oh, you’re Goldstar94, right?” The blonde said, sitting up delicately in the chair. “Yeah, yeah, I remember your head shots! Wow, those pics didn’t do you justice.”

The petite brunette gaped wordlessly as she realized how wrong her first impression was, though it wasn’t entirely her fault.

“Y-you’re Brett Pierce?” She said after a moment of awkward silence. Said blonde laughed aloud with an embarrassed grin.

“Yeah, been meaning to change that typo for a while,” she said, rubbing the back of her head. “It’s just, you know- uhm, work, extra work and computers always bug me, like-”

The flustered blonde manager’s big blues blinked as she shifted the conversation around.

“Anyway, you’re here for the interview, right?” She said, unconsciously straightening her loose tie and smoothing back her slicked back hair. “Sit down, sit down, please, let's get started.”

After an awkward thank you, Rachel sat down in front of the desk, smoothing down the dress just above her thighs.  
Introductions were hastily made, and Rachel Berry shook hands with Brittany Pierce, the 27 year-old owner of one of the highest profile Gentle(wo)men’s Clubs in New York.

“So, what brings you here, if you don’t mind me asking?” Brittany said after a few lazy formal questions, her peach skin glistening with sweat in the air-conditioned office. “Like don’t be offended but you don’t look like the type of girl who usually walks in here.”

It was an astute question, the sort Rachel wouldn’t have expected from her.

“W-well you know how expensive living in New York is, and I just found a place that’s right next to my school that’s pricey but just perfect.”

“So you’re going to school, huh?” The blonde said, a bead of sweat descending slowly down her face. “Well you could definitely pay off your tuition working a few days in this place, the question is do you really want to?”

Again, her question took Rachel by surprise, but she swallowed it down to answer as firmly as she could.

“Yes.”

Baby blue eyes studied her for a full minute in silence before a smile lit up the blonde’s angelic face.

“OK, cool, you’re hired!” She said, clapping her hands together.

What was the quickest interview Rachel ever had became the quickest job intro, with the breezy blonde breezing past the rules and regulations that she could actually remember.

“So the uniforms are all in-house, different themes for the seasons and special occasions and uhm- oil, baby oil you have to put it on every shift, it helps especially because all the girls here are natural, except Santana, I guess, but she had hers done in high school. The oil really makes the girls pop.”

Rachel looked down with flushed cheeks before responding.

“Is- is that a requirement? I mean I’ve always been a little flat-chested…”

The blonde suddenly leaned forward in her seat, causing a muffled thud from below her desk, and gently held the brunette’s hand.

“Oh no way, Rach, they’re perfect, a good handful like a lot of the girls here,” she said, causing Rachel’s face to redden even more. “That’s what our clients prefer, they can get fake tits in their face for much cheaper than here.”

The brunette awkwardly thanked her before Brittany’s face scrunched up and she stifled a groan low in her throat.

“Sooooo, let’s get you on the schedule for- uhm... this weekend,” the blonde said, slowly pulling herself up from her seat with her back stooped low. “Thanks for coming and good luck!”

She took the gaping brunette’s hand in hers again and kissed it.  
Rachel could only nod, numbly following the taller woman to the door, her mind still caught up in the oddity that was Brittany Pierce and her panties just the tiniest bit damp.

With a final goodbye and thank you, the brunette pulled open the door to walk out, bringing herself face to face with a goddess dressed in white.

This goddess was blonde like Brittany, but her hair fell in loose curls around her head like a halo. The pale skin revealed by her skimpy white lingerie gleamed even in the dim light of the hallway, belts and silver chains wrapped around soft curves.  
Rachel realized she’d been caught staring when her gaze drifted up into cool hazel eyes looking down on her, and the blonde’s eyebrow pointed up.

“Who’s the new girl, B, friend of yours?” She said to the taller blonde, her eyes coldly studying the entranced brunette with her arms crossed over her shiny breasts. “Don’t you have enough friends by now?”

“You can never have enough friends, Quinn,” said Brittany, coming up to put a hand on the small of Rachel’s back.

The brunette shivered at the contact as well as the husky tone of the goddess in front of them

“New girl new meat, Q!” said a voice from behind the both of them. “Britt gave her the job as soon as she walked in.”

Rachel whipped her head back to see who was speaking and was shocked to see the topless shapely Latina standing in the center of Brittany’s office, whose only entrance she was currently standing in.

The question of how or how long she had been in there was in the back of the Diva’s mind, too transfixed by the way the tassels on her heart-shaped pasty-covered breasts swung lightly as she spoke.

“Don’t listen to Santana, Rach,” Brittany said, her lips close to the petite brunette’s ear and her arm around her shoulders. “I gave you the job as soon as I saw your head shots.”

The hairs on the back of her neck stood up when the tall blonde’s breath hit her cheek, with two more gorgeous women suddenly surrounding her, she had to excuse herself before her cheeks could grow any hotter.  
With a stuttered thank you she darted out the door, careful to avoid the goddess in white as she swept down the stairs.  
Stumbling into the main hall of the club, Rachel searched anxiously for a free seat at the bar. Her eyes landed on a free seat, directly across from the bartender, whose perceptive eyes followed her as she walked up and sat down heavily on the stool.  
Dani slid a cocktail into her hand before she could let out a breath. Rachel cradled it in her hand a moment and thanked the other brunette. When she looked up Dani had a napkin in her outstretched hand.

It was at that moment Rachel became aware of the bead of sweat running down her nose and accepted the napkin with as much grace as she could muster.

Dani watched her take a sip after wiping her face, finally smirking when she heard the darker brunette’s soft moan.

“Told you I’m never wrong.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Isn’t she adorable, Q?” Brittany said, her eyes trailing the the petite brunette’s shapely figure retreating out of the stairwell. “Our regulars are gonna love her!”

Quinn rolled her eyes as the taller blonde wrapped her arms around her waist, her scowl replaced by a small smile when she felt fingers grabbing onto the flesh of her ass.

“She is pretty hot for a midget,” Santana said, taking out an ice-cold water bottle from the mini-fridge in Brittany’s office and taking a long gulp. “Kept Britt leaking precum like crazy until she finally came like a freaking fire-hose.”

The Latina took another big gulp of water, deliberately letting drops escape her pillowy lips down her neck and between her breasts.

Brittany watched it all with her chin nestled on Quinn’s shoulder, running her hands up and down the smaller blonde’s flat bare stomach.

Quinn felt her arousal poke her ass and gave the copper-skinned brunette a silent thank you.

“Shift’s pretty dead tonight, San,” she said, sighing contentedly as the taller blonde cupped her rounded breasts. “It’s just a few newbies and your regular out there now, and she looking pretty lonely.”

“Roz is here?” Santana said with a grin, pulling her hair up into her signature ponytail. “That bitch of an ex must have called her again if she’s here this early. Time to make my car payments, babes!”

With an extra swagger in her hips, she tosses the empty bottle in the trash bin and gives the two blondes a kiss on the cheek before leaving the office.

When the door closed, Brittany pulled the smaller blonde’s face around to smash their lips together, her tongue delving in to ravage the other’s mouth. Through the mint and cinnamon of Quinn’s toothpaste and mouthwash, the blue-eyed blonde could still taste her own essence from their time together a few hours ago.

“How small’s the crowd, Q?” She said after a moment, kissing her way down the lingerie-clad blonde’s neck. “Small enough to fuck over them without you getting too embarrassed?”

“Oh please, I wasn’t embarrassed last night,” Quinn scoffed, flicking her boss on the nose. “You were using the vibrator, of course I got a little flushed!”

As she spoke she led the taller blonde by the arms wrapped around her waist to the window railing overlooking the club. Biting her lip, Quinn peered down nervously looking over the few patrons sitting around the platform.

Brittany bit her neck softly enough not to leave a mark as she spotted Santana leading her regular to the VIP room, using the string lace of the woman’s tracksuit like a leash.  
The taller blonde pushed the stripper to bend over the railing, swept her long sandy tresses over her shoulder and started nipping at her spine.  
Quinn gasped, feeling her boss’s long fingers scratch down her hips, tightly gripping the cushioned railing. Brittany’s fingers found their way to the smaller blonde’s pert bottom, gliding down the lining frills of her panties before finding the secret velcro patch just above the dimple of her ass.  
With a sharp tug, the v-shaped fabric peeled off, exposing her slick glistening holes to the taller blonde’s hungry gaze.  
Brittany drove two fingers into her pussy and started exploring her moist depths.  
“

Fuck! Right there, baby, right-!” Quinn’s voice petered out in to a moan when she felt the blue-eyed blonde's thumb press against her asshole. The thumb slipped past slick loosened muscle easily and wriggled playfully around in her rear.

  
“Pretty lubed up here, Q,” Brittany said, peppering the smaller woman’s bare shoulders with kisses as her fingers worked their magic. “Tell me what you came up her for, and it’s all yours.”

  
Quinn’s eyes squeezed shut as she leaned down with her elbows on the railing, gasping for breath.

  
“Y-your dick, I want your dick,” she said under a cascade of golden curls, as her boss began to piston her fingers in and out of her pussy and ass.

“Tell me where, baby girl,” the taller blonde commanded in her ear.

“My ass!” Quinn barked, her teeth grinding when the other blonde’s fingers found that particular spot in her pussy. “Fuck my ass, Daddy, please!”

Brittany growled upon hearing the stripper’s words and pulled her fingers out of her cunt. Before Quinn could complain about her new emptiness, she felt the bulbous tip of her boss’s massive cock press against her clenching hole. The taller blonde used one hand to hold her organ steady and one to push the strippers body down to arch her back.  
Quinn held her breath, eagerly awaiting penetration, when her whole body started shivering. Brittany felt the smaller blonde’s nervous energy and put her hand on the small of her back to rub gently as her cock pushed firmly into the puckered star.

The fingers kneading into her sweat and oil-slicked skin eliminated any resistance her inner muscles once had and the smaller blonde purred upon feeling Brittany’s entire length slowly sink into her ass.

“Holy… moly,” Brittany said, breathing slowly while she watched her pelvis press against the cushiony cheeks of the strippers ass. “You’re so fucking tight, baby girl.”

“T-tighter than San?” Quinn said through clenched teeth, the warmth and stretch of taller blonde’s cock suddenly hitting her full force. Brittany laughed.

“For now maybe,” she said, cheekily, kneading the stripper’s lower back all the while. “You both keep this up and I might just have to charm Emma into giving me her anal cherry.”

Quinn looked over her shoulder with a scowl, but the sight of the taller blonde standing over her made her pause.  
Smokey blue eyes, slicked back hair, the loose shirt unbuttoned at the collar and her tucked up sleeves showing her lean muscled body; it was enough to make all of Brittany’s girls speechless, and Quinn was no exception.

With no way to verbally retaliate, the smaller blonde chose instead to clench her insides harshly around the other’s girth.

“Fuck!” Brittany cursed, putting her hands on either side of the stripper’s hips and digging her fingers into soft flesh. “I was just kidding, babe, you know Emma wouldn’t let me in there without bathing in a tub of hand sanitizer.”

“Shut up and fuck me already!” Quinn said, glaring over her shoulder while blowing a lock of gold hair from her face. “I’ll give her the damn enema myself if you just get on with it!”

Brittany growled again and pulled her cock out of the smaller blonde’s ass before driving it right back in.  
Quinn’s whole frame was thrown forward as the blonde’s cock impaled her again, her head whipped back as she moaned. Again the taller blonde pulled out, and again she was impaled. And then the rhythm began, with Brittany pistoning her hips back and forth, driving her cock in and out of the smaller blonde’s clenching behind.

Her thighs slapped against Quinn’s jiggling flesh with every thrust as they both moaned loudly.  
Brittany brought together all the blonde curls whipping around and plastered to the stripper’s sweating face and gathered it together in a fist and pulled her head back.  
With her hair leashed in the taller blonde’s clenched fist, Quinn arched her back trying to fit in as much massive dick into her ass as she possibly could with every thrust.

“Oh, fuck, Daddy! Fuck, fuck, fuck…”

She was thrown back and forth, so close up against the glass that her every panting breath left fog on the pane. Feeling the stretch and burn from the dick in her bowels was almost enough to set her off, but the smaller blonde needed more.

“Rub me, B-Britt, please!” Quinn begged, both of her hands needed to keep herself steady against Brittany’s violent thrusts. “Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!...”

Brittany tugged her head back and bit her earlobe.

“We... just... started... baby girl,” the taller blonde said, timing every word with a harsh thrust.

And true to her word, Brittany pounded Quinn’s ass for another ten minutes, her thick cock pulsing with slick precum all the while

Her thrusts began to slow as she leaned over the stripper’s arched back.

“Shit, sh-she’s leaving, Q,” Brittany said, breathlessly, a few strands of sandy blonde hair framing her flushed face. “Look down there, baby girl, look at Rachel.”

Quinn looked down into the club, her eyes stinging from sweat, before spotting the lithe brunette by the bar. She had stood up from her chair, leaning over the bar to speak into the bartender’s ear. Whatever Dani said back made her laugh and she shook her hand before pushing her way through the growing crowd to leave.

The last thing Quinn noticed was the sway of Rachel’s hips before she had to blink away more sweat.

“Look at those legs, huh, babe?” Brittany said into her ear, her hips thrusting against her ass less forcefully, but no less intense. “Imagine them wrapped around my hips as I fuck her. Can you see it?”

“F-fuck, yes,” Quinn answered softly, her back arching and her face pressed against her forearm. Brittany had released her hair and took firm hold of her grinding hips.

The tugging at her hips signaled the smaller blonde to split the workout, so she started bucking her shapely ass back against her boss’s fat cock. Quinn’s experience on the other kind of pole took over as she rotated her ass up and down, dancing expertly on the cock that was reaching so deep in her bowels she could taste it.

“Imagine those hot BJ lips sucking me off, getting me nice and wet,” Brittany said, her voice breathlessly on edge, the slapping of their skin making an obscene sound. “... Right before I fuck your perfect little ass!”

Her own words drove the hungry blonde further to the edge, her hips ramming frantically against the smaller blonde’s frantically bouncing ass.

“Fffffffffffuck!!” Quinn screamed herself hoarse, in both pain and pleasure, as the taller blonde above her starting pulling her cock out completely and spearing right back in.

With one last big thrust, Brittany fell against Quinn’s sweat slicked back and released her seed deep inside her bowels.

Quinn’s groaned heavily as the warm load painted her ass milky white, but that groan turned quickly into a squeal as the taller blonde’s fingers found their way to her clit and rubbed her to an orgasm. It was an orgasm so intense her knees would have given out without the firm comforting arms wrapped around her waist.

The smaller blonde’s breathing started to slow as she lowered her face into her arms, her head buzzing in the afterglow. Brittany kept her up with one hand while the other lazily massaged her left breast, her face pressed against Quinn’s slick spine. The last spurt of cum emptied into the strippers ass and her boss’s massive cock finally began to soften.

“Jesus, Britt, that was- Oh fuck!” the jelly-legged blonde said, feeling Brittany’s fingers return to her clit. “N-no more, B, please, I can’t-!”

“You gave me your ass, Q,” Brittany said, her lips against Quinn’s ear, as her fingers started to rub faster. “I gotta repay you with a couple more O’s.”

And she kept her promise, rubbing the smaller blonde’s clit until she came again, and again, and again, all the while her softening dick kept warm within the other’s ass.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel Berry had spent her entire life preparing to become an actress of the stage and screen, a singer, and performer. That meant acting and vocal lessons from the time she could speak, dance and ballet when she could walk, making her debut on stage at just three years old, with a performance that brought the audience of the Lima Community theater to tears.  
After going through puberty, she did all she could to have the appearance of a star as well as the talent. She exercised religiously, maintained a strict vegan diet, kept her skin clear and moisturized and tanned with careful sunbathing, and even kept her waist-length hair well-groomed and tangle-free.  
It was the day after her interview, in the early morning hours that Rachel began to realize how a little over twenty years of single-minded determination could make her an excellent stripper.  
The call came in around six, the ID said Brittany Pierce, but it wasn’t her on the phone.

  
“Boss wants you to come in early to practice with a few of our girls,” the familiar husky voice said, over the sound of heavy snores in the background. “They’ll show you the ropes before your first shift.”

  
She was directed to a small dance studio attached to the back of the building, two statuesque blonde’s ushering her inside as soon as she approached its entrance. They were both middle-aged, retirees in stripper years, but just as shapely and attractive in their black leotards as any of the girls Rachel had seen the night before.  
The more open and friendly blonde introduced herself as Holly Holiday and the other as Cassandra July, a name she recognized instantly.  
They started off with stretches to warm up, both demonstrating a level of flexibility that had Rachel envious and a bit hot under the collar. The withering sneer July gave her as she held her leg over her shoulder would have made the brunette slink away in embarrassment if she hadn’t seen a certain Youtube video.  
It was when they put her through the basics that Rachel had her little epiphany. She picked up everything they showed her with ease and before long they had her practicing on the studio poles. It would be an intense workout every night, but her body was built for it.  
She quickly realized it was getting out of her own head and inhabiting a role, a nameless character for now. That character would move up and down those poles as quickly as Holliday, strut and dance like July and she would do it all with a performer’s confidence.

“Well done, Rachel, you’re a natural,” Holly said as Rachel hung from the pole by her calves, her head almost touching the floor. Coming from anyone else that might have been an insult, but the statuesque blonde oozed sincerity.

  
“Schwimmer can dance, no doubt,” Cassandra said, leaning against a ballet bar next to Holly, “but put her up on that stage in naught but her birthday suit and she won’t be nearly as graceful.”  
As she spoke, Rachel laid her palms flat on the floor, too focused on her dismount to let the blonde’s words affect her. One leg unhooked from the pole as a bead of sweat dripped off her nose on to the floor. With the utmost care, she balanced herself with both feet in the air before dropping them forward on the ground.

“Hot damn, Rach,” Brittany said from the now open doorway, her blood-shot eyes peering at her over Ray Bans.  
Rachel gasped silently, nervously primping her hair back and wiping the sweat from her brow before turning around to look at her new boss. The tall blonde was holding a cup carrier in one hand and hugging the other two blondes with the other arm. She was wearing the same clothes as the night before.

“Thought you were working overnight, Miss Pierce,” Holly said, addressing the younger blonde with a cheeky smile.

“Coffee run, Holls, duh,” Brittany said, sticking her tongue out, while Cassandra swooped in to grab one, planting a quick kiss on her cheek as thanks. “Just glad I made it back in time to see this.”

“So what’s the verdict on our new girl?” Santana said, now fully clothed, stepping into the studio with a box of bagels and her own coffee nestled against her lips.  
“Little Schwimmer’s got skill, but we still don’t know if she’ll prude up on her first shift.”

“Schwimmer?” Brittany said, sky blue eyes blinking in confusion.

“Sh-she’s trying to say my face looks like that of a man’s, specifically the actor from Friends,” Rachel said, cooly glancing at the smaller blonde, with her hands on her hips.  
Brittany looked back and forth at the two women, her doe eyes seemingly clueless.

“Nobody gets your old lady references,” she said to Cassandra after a few seconds, earning a slap on the back of her head as she passed her.  
She walked up to the golden-skinned brunette and offered her a coffee and a smile. Rachel thanked her with her own, their hands brushing together as she took the cup.  
Barefoot, the petite brunette had to crane her head back to look at the Brittany’s face but it wasn’t intimidating. The doe-eyed blonde presence was actually comforting now, her warmth had driven away any and all tension that was in the room.  
Cassandra and Holly had followed Santana and her bagels out of the studio, leaving them alone. Rachel sipped her coffee, none too surprised her boss correctly guessed her sugar-to-milk ratio.

“Don’t listen to Cassie, ‘kay?” Brittany said, pushing back a lock of sweaty hair behind the petite brunette’s ear. “She makes way more money working for me than when she was on Broadway, but she’s still bitter.”

“Yeah, I suspected as much,” Rachel said, blushing as the blonde’s fingers lingered on her cheek. “But thank you, Br- Miss Pierce.”  
Brittany barked out a laugh.

“Don’t listen to Holly either,” the blue-eyed blonde said, giggling, “She was just being a brat. All my girls call me Brittany, or B, or whatever, just not Miss.”

“Sorry, Brittany,” Rachel said with a shy smile, ducking her head before looking back up at the towering woman’s beaming gaze.

“And they don’t say sorry, not when there’s nothing to say it for,” Brittany said, poking the smaller woman in her dimpled cheek before she laughed and slapped her hand away.

“I’ve got you on the schedule for tonight,” Brittany said after Rachel’s giggling died down, clasping their hands together. “But only if you’re ready, if you’re really ready to go out there.”

The petite brunette didn’t have to consider it, she knew.

“Yes, I am.”

“Yo Britt, we’re in luck!” Santana shouted from across the room, startling the two women from drifting any closer together. “Found some cream cheese in Dani’s cooler, you know what that is, right? Creamy, delicious, absolutely necessary to enjoy fresh baked bagels, and the stuff you walked out the deli without, remember?”  
Brittany rolled her eyes, never letting the brunette’s hands go as she looked over her shoulder at the Latina, now standing in the hallway.

“I forget the cream cheese,” Brittany said, raising her and Rachel’s left hand and then their right, “you forget to thank me for the free food; it's a vicious cycle, babe.”

The willowy blonde undermined her own sarcasm by blowing another raspberry in the smirking Latina’s direction.

“Your parents taught you to say thanks for free food, right?” Brittany said, her head turned back to look down at the smaller brunette. “You’re like the politest girl I’ve ever met, Rach, obviously-”

“Okay! Okay, I get it, I haven’t…” Santana said loudly, pausing as she glided up to the blonde’s side to put her mouth up to her ear. “-Thanked you, properly, Britt... not yet, at least.”

The smooth purr of her words made Brittany’s eyes grow dark. Rachel missed seeing those sky blues turn black, her head glued to the floor to hide her blush. She pulled her hands out of the blonde’s own, finding little resistance as she pulled away from the two women.  
Brittany tilted her head when the Latina started whispering in her ear, blankly staring above Rachel’s head before she blinked her eyes back into focus.

“So- ahem, so we’re a-go for tonight,” Brittany said, giving the petite brunette a quick peck on the cheek before Santana began pulling her out of the studio by her collar. “C-come in a little- uh, a little early to get prepped and- and we’ll pick out your name- your stage name, I mean!”

Rachel watched her go with a bizarre look, exchanging an awkward wave as the Latina lead her out of sight.

“Oh and have some bagels! Bye, Rachel!!”

“B-bye… thank you,” Rachel said in a small voice, too concerned with her own reaction to Brittany’s natural magnetism to puzzle out what she had witnessed. She looked down at her feet and swallowed down the lump in her throat.

She looked up to find half a bagel, thick with a spread of cream cheese on a napkin held up to her nose.

“Best bagels in Manhattan,” Holly said, holding both halves of the bagel in each hand, one without the spread. “Britt always makes sure her girls have the proper fuel for the job.”  
Having already smelled them from across the room, Rachel thanked the older woman and took both halves, mashing them back together and taking a bite.

The petite brunette moaned happily, nodding in agreement as she tore into the bagel, too hungry from the morning exercise to remember her manners.

“Cassie and I already found the perfect outfit for your debut,” Holly said with a warm smile, taking the feasting brunette by the elbow to guide her out of the studio. “Trust me when I say this, Rachel, jaws will be dropped tonight.”

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Damn, Britt,” Santana said, whistling at the sight of the figure lying face down on Brittany’s literal loveseat, tucked away in the corner of her office. “How many times did you go down Alice’s rabbit hole?”

  
The ‘Alice’ in question grumbled, half-awake, flipping the Latina off, her face still snuggled into the thick sheet haphazardly thrown over the couch. She quickly fell back asleep under a curtain of tangled blonde curls, her knees tucked under her stomach and her pert bottom upright in the air, glowing in the dim office lights.  
The Latina snorted out a laugh, creeping up to the loveseat to poke the shimmering five carat diamond adorning the butt plug nestled firmly in the smaller blonde’s tender asshole.

  
“Wanky.” Santana said, her finger idly circling the once-tight pucker gaped wide and clenching around the glass plug. At just the right angle she could see the milky white cum filling the smaller blonde’s bowels through the glass.

“Q’s always been the grateful one, San,” Brittany said, looking down at the sleeping beauty with pride in her eyes, bumping the Latina’s hip with her own as they marveled at the sight. “Every O I gave her, she gave back, that’s just who she is.”

As blue eyes gazed loving down the soft glistening curves, the Latina pulled out her boss’s desk chair with her foot and shoved Brittany back with a hand on her chest.

“I’ll show you grateful!” Santana said as the taller blonde dropped on to her chair. She kept her palm pressed against the others chest, leaning down to come face to face with her wide-eyed boss.

“Sit down and relax, Papí,” the Latina said, her pillowy lips brushing against the blue-eyed blonde’s nose as she spoke. “Let me show you how thankful I really am.”  
Santana pushed the chair back, away from the loveseat, behind the desk and stepped back, just out of the club owner’s reach. She unbuttoned her jeans and started dancing to an imaginary beat, letting them slide down her hips as she unbuttoned her sweater.

“Fuck, baby girl,” Brittany said, biting her lip as the Latina slowly peeled off her sweater, revealing only rich caramel skin underneath. “Free boobin’ it on a coffee run? How did I not notice?”

“Got our girl Alice to thank for that,” Santana said, tossing her sweater aside while jiggling her panty-clad ass a hair’s breadth away from Quinn’s dozing face. “Left the office with a clear head after dumping all your baby batter in her bony little ass.”

“Be nice,” the blue-eyed blonde said, fighting a grin as she watched the Latina’s caramel-hued breasts bounce up and down, her puffy pink nipples hard enough to cut diamonds.

“You first, Papí,” the Latina said, huffing in mock indignation, her arms crossed, pushing her swollen tits together. “Don’t get me wrong, Q’s got a nice ass for a white girl, but you saying she’s more grateful? I call bullshit.”

As she spoke, the dark-skinned goddess added her panties to the pile of clothes on the floor, and strutted up to the reclining blonde. Settling her knees on either side of Brittany’s thighs, Santana climbed up on her lap, the flaring lips of her pussy brushing against the blonde’s bulging crotch.

“This monster of yours is in my mouth every day,” the Latina said, grinding her pussy back and forth, dampening Brittany’s crotch with her essence as she put her hands on the other’s shoulders. “And that baby batter of yours makes up half my diet, so when you call me ungrateful-”

“N-never said ungrateful,” Brittany said, grinding her teeth and gripping her arm rests as the raven-haired Latina rubbed against her lap.

“Less grateful, whatevs’,” Santana said with half a smirk, freeing her glossy raven locks from the bun atop her head to fan out around her shoulders. “Point is it hurts my feelings, makes me feel- what’s the word? Hmmm... “

As she pretended to ponder the question, the Latina rubbed the back of her head to flutter out her hair against the blonde’s elfin face, her face and thick lips puckered up into a pout.

“I didn’t mean it, baby girl,” Brittany whined, her hands finding purchase on the caramel-skinned brunette’s thick waist. “I was just teasing-”

A finger on her lips shut her up quick as the Latina put her other hand down to the soaked fabric of the blonde’s pants.

“No, Papí, you were right,” Santana husked, pulling Brittany’s cock out to rest stiffly against her mound. “Me and Q here, everything we got, we got because of you.”

As she spoke, the shapely brunette dragged the blonde’s hands from her hips to her very ample ass. Brittany squeezed those fleshy cheeks just hard and soft enough not to bruise, eliciting a soft moan from the woman in her lap.

“Mmm, fuck, Papí, it’s all yours,” the Latina said, trying to maintain her composure as the mushroom head of her boss’s cock rubbed against her engorged clit and those possessive hands pinched and squeezed her ass. “We’re not whore’s, we’re your whores.”

“So I pay for this pussy?” Brittany said with a grin, her hooded eyes spotting the beads of sweat accumulating around the brunette’s brow. Santana was her most confident girl, but she had her limits.

“Bought and paid for it already,” Santana said, licking her lips as she felt the blonde’s cock rub against the folds of her cunt, lubricating with her own fluids. “This is your pussy, B, its your fucking cocksleeve, I swear.”

Santana stifled a wanton moan as she guided Brittany’s painfully thick cock into her core, feeling every inch as she descended. The blonde below her responded with a growl as they came together, squeezing the Latina’s ass harder and harder until she impaled herself fully.

“Ohhhh, fuck, Papí!” the caramel-skinned brunette spit, groaning in delicious pain from the initial penetration. “Y-you fucking ruined me, you ruined this pussy for anything else but this- fuck!- this dick!”

“Mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine…” Brittany began to chant through grit teeth, nuzzling her nose against the Latina’s neck as she squeezed the fat flesh between her fingers.

“Yours, yours, yours, yours, yours…” Santana said, picking up the chant when the blonde’s mouth became occupied with the skin of her neck, nipping and sucking that special spot usually covered by a choker on the job.

The shapely Latina wrapped both arms around her boss’s long neck and savored the stretch in her core and the sting of the blonde’s teeth. She felt those strong hands begin to lift her up, pulling her halfway off that hot thick shaft, her inner walls clenching desperately to keep it in.

Dropping back down into her lap, Santana felt the blonde’s curved hilt hit that spongy spot within her, igniting stars in her eyes.  
Brittany sighed in content, settling back in her chair with one hand behind her head and the other still on the moaning brunette’s hip.  
Santana didn’t even need the playful pinch on her ass to know what the blonde wanted from her. Brushing back the stray hairs clinging to her sweaty face, she gave Brittany a proud smile.

“You’re such a Boss, babe,” she said, arching her back, her palms resting on the blonde’s steel cut abs as she began riding the monster inside her. “We should change the name of this place to ‘Big Daddy Pierce’s’, or some- Oh fuck!”

“Oooooh, I like that idea, San!” Brittany said, her cock’s magnetic attraction to the Latina’s g-spot rendering her unintelligible. “Hmmm, how about ‘Papí Pierce’s Pole’? It's like a double- uh, double entree, right?”

“Entendre, B,” Quinn said from the corner, her voice huskier from sleep and muffled by the couch cushion. Still groggy and boneless, the blonde stripper had enough sense to turn her head to watch the free show while she slowly regained consciousness.

“That’s it, thanks, baby girl!” The taller blonde said, giving Quinn a wink and tweaking Santana’s nipple to get a moan for both of their benefits. “All my girls love dancing on

‘Papí Pierce’s Pole’, right, babes? We gotta put that up on a billboard!”

Just as she finished speaking, the door to her office burst open and Cassandra July strutted in like it was hers.

“Please don’t give her a bigger head than the one she’s got,” the older blonde said as she pulled out the last water bottle from the office mini-fridge, gazing at all the sex and post-sex on display with mild interest.

“Not- fuck! -ing possible,” Santana said as she rode the blonde harder for the benefit of her new audience, wincing every time she slammed down hard enough for the blonde to bottom out.

All three blondes fixated on her bouncing breasts and a full minute passed with the only sound in the room being the wet squelch of her pussy being pummeled.

“Ugh, this place reeks of sex,” Cassie said, arms crossed as she looked away from the alluring sight and spotted the air freshener on a file cabinet in the corner of Brittany’s office. “Don’t tell me Schwimmer’s nose wasn’t burning when she came in- Ouch!”

The open-handed slap on her ass was hard enough to make the older blonde’s face color more than the flesh exposed by her leotard. Cassandra whipped her head down to glare at her boss, who gave her a chastising yet playful look in return.

“That’s for being mean to Rachel,” Brittany said, her hand returning to the older woman’s bottom to pinch and caress stinging flesh all the while Santana kept on dutifully bouncing up and down on her lap. “No more name-calling, ‘kay?”

“Ok, ok, I’ll be nice!” Cassandra said quickly, slapping away the taller blonde’s hand as it pinched down her ass to the gap in her thighs, just before those fingers could touch the moist cloth clinging tightly to the lips of her pussy. “She won’t even last a full shift, so it won’t be that hard for me.”

“Wanna bet on that?” The younger blonde said childishly, pulling Cassandra closer to her by the fabric of her leotard, purposefully wedging it up the crack of her ass.

“Oh please,” Cassandra replied, slapping the hand away once more before turning around to rest her hip against the side of the chair swaying from the motion of the women astride it. “I’m too old to be betting on whether your little JAP has a lucky night, it’s not like you’ve got anything I really want anyway.”

Brittany barked out a laugh as the former Broadway star unconsciously cuddled against her, putting an arm around her shoulder and her cheek atop her head, that haughty mask falling apart rather quickly.

“How about the Executive Suite, all to yourself for a straight month,” the younger blonde said, her face turned against the older woman’s neck before she felt the Latina above her stop gyrating on her cock almost completely.

“Are you out of your cooze-loving mind?” Santana said, outraged, brushing back sweat-soaked raven black hair out of her face to glare at the two grinning blondes inches from her face. “Working that room is an easy five g's on a slow night, you can’t just give it to Number Six of some ‘Top Ten Career Nosedives of 2016’ listicle for a whole damn month!”

Before Cassandra could snap back the blue-eyed blonde pinched the Latina’s engorged clit and slapped her thigh.

“Turn around, ‘Tana,” Brittany said, dismissively, lifting the caramel-skinned brunette up by her hips to stand on quivering legs, pulling out of her glistening cunt with an audible pop. “We wanna see that fat ass jiggle on my cock, right, Cass?”

“I’d rather watch fat jiggle than silicone,” Cassandra said under her breath, while Santana whined, swiveling around to show off her shapely backside. As she turned, Brittany swiped a finger against the base of her cock to collect some of the brunette’s fluid and popped it into Cassandra’s mouth to keep it busy.

The Latina looked over her shoulder as she pulled her supple cheeks apart to aim her glistening cunt at the weeping head of the cock held tightly in the blue-eyed blonde’s fist. Squatting down, she took it all back in with ease, her shiny dimpled ass coming to rest on Brittany’s pelvis.

“Ok, I’ll take the bait,” the older blonde said, licking her lips at the sight of the brunette arching her well-muscled back as she began to ride their employer from behind, elbows on her desk for support. “Shit load of money in it for me, so what's in it for you?”

Brittany was almost too lost in the pleasure of Santana’s gyrating hips to respond.

“You, me, my- fuck, baby girl!- my dick clone and the reject closet,” she said, breathlessly, her hands filled with the Latina’s rippling caramel flesh.

Cassandra buried her face in the younger blonde’s sweaty scalp to contain her groan. Brittany’s infamous ‘dick clone’ was the dildo made from casting a mold of her penis, a perfect replica hand crafted as a gift for letting a porn studio film in the club while it was closed for renovation. It was even embossed with the signatures of all the blonde’s favorite pornstars, running up and down the shaft like the veins of her actual dick.

And the ‘reject closet’ was packed full of costumes that didn’t fit the high standards of the club, standards she had set with Holly and the rest of the costuming department.

So losing this bet meant a night double stuffed with an autographed dildo, wearing any number of outfits too garish and slutty for a strip club.

“Fine, bet’s on,” Cassandra said, her pride playing right into Brittany’s hands as she stood up from the armrest and ruffled her hair. “When I win, I might just buy you something nice, ‘Pappy Pierce’.”

“That’s- fuck! P-Papí Pierce to you, Milfy,” Santana said through grit teeth, still riding her cock like the whore she proudly claimed to be, the muscles of her back twitching with the exertion.

“How about a fleshlight,” the older blonde said, her arms crossed, watching the younger stripper’s fleshy ass, glistening with sweat as it twerked up and down. “Won’t talk back, at least… maybe a tad less artificial-...”

Her words petered out as she caught sight of that bead of sweat running down the Latina’s back, and circling the tight little pucker of her ass, winking at a captive audience out of sympathy for the sopping lips getting plundered beneath it.

“Do you know what all my girls have in common, Cassie?” Brittany said, her eyes dark with lust and following that same bead of sweat drop down into her crotch, her hands grabbing big handfuls of Santana’s dewy skinned cheeks.

“Deep-seated and embarrassing daddy issues?” Cassandra said, her arms crossed, turning away from the tempting sight altogether to regain composure. Her moan joined the air with the Latina’s when she felt that familiar hand return to her own ass, pinching the smooth flesh almost reverently.

“Fat... juicy asses,” the taller blonde said, gazing up at her with a knowing smile before returning to the raven-haired brunette’s bouncing behind with both pairs of eyes and hands. “I can’t wait t-to bury my tongue in yours before I fuck it with my dick clone!”

The older blonde scoffed and smacked her lightly upside the head in response, and turned to walk out of the office with what remained of her dignity.

“Ooh, wait, wait, do me a favor and fill a few enema bags for me, will you, Cass,” Brittany said before she could leave, never taking her eyes off the Latina above her. The older blonde looked back with a glare, just about to unload on her for being so cocky when she spoke again.

“They’re not for you, obvi’, but my Q babe needs a good cleaning before the shift starts, don’t you, Baby Mama?”  
Casandra spotted said baby mama bury her face in the cushion of the love-seat to hide her blush before she turned away, grumbling in agreement with the younger blonde’s request and walking out the door with a blush of her own.

“Fuck the enema, she can work with the plug in,” Santana said as the door closed, her eyes glaring determinedly ahead as she rode blonde’s pole from behind, locks of sweaty black hair plastered to her glistening skin. “If I could do it, Q could too…”

Brittany laughed while Quinn gave her another middle finger, rolling her head to the side to groan in groggy discomfort.

“Oh please, New Years?” The hazel-eyed blonde croaked, the side of her face sticking to the couch sheet from dried sweat as she scoffed at the bouncing Latina. “You let her up there twice before she dared you to dance one set and you didn’t even have to finish your shift!”

“She’s... right, Babe,” Brittany said before Santana could snap back, groaning as her hips picked up speed, clutching that buoyant ass harder and harder. “Q took way more Os in that cute little booty of hers than you ever did.”

Santana whipped her head around to gawk wordlessly at the other stripper, her eyes turning even darker.

“Mierda, Papí, only y-you could turn our WASPy little Celebacy club president into an anal slut,” she said, her body glistening with sweat, muscles twitching with the strain of her movements.

“Yeah, Daddy, only you,” Quinn said softly, a sleepy grin on her face as she gazed intently at the pair, reaching out to touch the edge of the rocking desk chair just out of her reach. “Only you could turn our little under-the-bleachers football team cum dump into a one-dick girl.”

Brittany’s hand found hers, entwining their fingers together as the bouncing brunette breathlessly cursed her out.

“Do you hear her, Daddy,” the smaller blonde purred, stroking the back of her employer’s hand with her fingers, “She’s trying to make you cum first, thinks she can outlast you. It's killing her splitting herself open like that over and over, running herself haggard, hasn’t touched her clit once.”

“Shhhhut up, Qui- Ahh, fuck!!”

The taller blonde’s hand struck the Latina’s ass, rippling against her bare flesh and causing her to unconsciously moan and clench around the girth inside her

“Is that true, ‘Tana?” Brittany said, pulling the stripper to sit upright on her cock, wrapping her arms around the others’ toned stomach. “Still trying to make me cum first?”

“Motherfucker!” Santana spit, sitting up fully impaled as the blonde’s hands came up to cup her ample breasts. “Y-you- you can’t last forever, Papí- oh fuck, oh fuck!”

As she spoke, the blue-eyed blonde started kneading her round tits and pinching her nipples until they were bruised and sore.

“Come on, gorgeous, you know what I want,” her employer said, giggling in response to the Latina’s petulant whine, bouncing her up and down on her cock with bucking hips. “Drown my cock with your- what the fuck?!”

Brittany’s satisfied tone dropped off exactly the moment Santana’s inner muscles started clenching around her cock deliberately. Even at the edge of orgasm, the brunette had never squeezed her like this.

“Someone’s been practicing her kegels,” Quinn said in a sing-songy voice, happily observing the crack in the taller blonde’s unshakable facade and thanking those extra classes the Latina signed them up for after yoga.

Brittany growled in surprise as the glistening brunette on top of her leaned forward, hands gripping the arms of the chair, dropping that fat ass on her pelvis like an anvil. The muscles wrapped around her cock milking her to the edge of release forced the club owner on the defensive.

“Mierda! C-come on, Papí, I know what you want,” Santana said, a determined grimace on her face masking her own desperation, gyrating her hips just enough to tug at the blonde’s cock every time she clenched. “Cum inside me, Papí… y-your cum in your pussy, please!!”

For a split second, Quinn thought she had a chance, before the taller blonde started bucking her hips up to meet the Latina’s own.

“FUCK!” Santana cursed, dropping her head back as the blue-eyed blonde put her hands under her thighs to lift her knees up, driving her fat cock even deeper with every thrust. “Fuck! Fuck! Fuck, FUCK, fffffffffffffffffffffffuck!!”

Brittany’s finger on her swollen clit pushed her over the edge, her pussy soaking the blonde’s lap and the black leather seat beneath. The warmth in her core soon turned blistering from the first surge of cum spurting deep inside her, swimming through her own fluids with ease.

“Damn, baby girl,” Brittany said breathlessly, sighing in content as the Latina’s slick walls milked her load to the last drop, her arms curling around her flat stomach. “You got closer than anyone, I’ll give you that.”

Santana had nowhere near her composure, as she drank in heavy gulps of air, chest heavy and glistening with the rivulets of sweat running down her dark skin.

“Gave… me.. a lot more… than that,” the Latina said between breaths, her head resting against the crook of the blonde’s neck and her hands stroking the arms wrapped protectively around her middle. “Jesus, B, I think… I think you just came in my brain… I can hear that baby batter swimming between my ears.”

The blonde's blue eyes blinked open at that, suddenly remembering the conversation she and Santana shared a few nights past. It was in the relative privacy of her million dollar town home, sandwiched between her two favorite girls when one of them brought up the idea of going off birth control. Quinn and Brittany already had a child together, and Santana loved Beth like she was hers, but she had been open to having another. 

”Oooh, don’t my employees have something in their contract about paid time off?” Brittany said, all too unconvincing with a smirk on her face. “Like just in case they want a few months or a year off their feet, you know?” 

“Ugh, such a boss,” Santana said, kissing the bright-eyed blonde’s jaw, settling back fully into the other’s well toned front. “God help me… if she’s got your eyes, might never come back.”  
Her unspoken promise brought the softening cock inside her pulsing back to life as the smaller blonde beside them scoffed in amusement.

“Give it nine months, San,” Quinn said, tucking her arms under her cheek with a yawn and closing her eyes, “and you’ll understand why I stick to anal.”  
She wiggled her pert bottom in the air as she fell back asleep, dozing off shortly before the playful smack rippled across it.

 


End file.
